To Never Love Again
by BabySerenity
Summary: Amazed at the amount of strength the enemy has, the dbz gang go on a search for the legendary ultimate power, fathomed to destroy planets and heal nations! But what if the ultimate power, isn't exactly what they thought it was? Usagi/??? R&R!
1. Until I get Over You

hello everyone! I kno I said I wouldn't start another fanfic, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured that if I just wrote it out, that I'll get back into my other stories. I haven't gotten there yet, but I will soon! Because I want to work more on Her Own Free Will and Immortal Emotions!   
  
This is going to be a Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z fanfiction! I'm not totally great w/ DBZ, so if I mess anything up w/ the descriptions or names or anything, please correct me. If someone would be so kind as to send me like a short description of the main characters in it, I would be so happy...anyways im thinking this is going to be a Trunks/Usagi, but I may change my mind and make it Veggie/Usagi!  
  
O and another thing to all you people, I don't care one bit if I get flamed. It doesn't bother me! So flame if u want! But im tryin to make a sort of original fic, you can't really tell by the first chapter though how the whole plot is going to be...  
  
There's probably only going to be a song on this chapter, since it's the prologue/chapter 1 and I really needed it to like make the mood since this chapter is short. But don't worry, the other chapters will be at least 2 times longer than this. And this chapter has angst, the rest of the chapters wont have nearly as much, if any!  
  
**And vote who you want usa to be w/......eventually...  
  
Trunks or Veggie!**  
  
Just a fun fact for this story. The woman who Usagi talks to at Mamoru's apartment is name Hitori Abura. She's the um like owner of his apartment. Her name means fat one. -sweatdrops- hehe im really mean  
  
The song on here is "Until I get over you" by Christina Milian and the japanese translation is at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all used characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true  
  
-_  
  
Come quickly. Those were the words she was told by the doctors. You must come quickly.  
  
She slipped on her white shoes, grabbed her coat, and dashed out of her house. As she was running, she lifted the hood of her coat over her golden hair, so as to be covered from the rain.  
  
What happened? She thought. What could have possibly happened?  
  
-!Flashback!-  
  
_She placed the comb down as she tied her hair up into her odangos - her oddly unique hairstyle which held her hair up into two buns with streamers falling out of both.  
  
RING RING! RING RING!  
  
Standing up slowly she took the phone off the receiver, "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Is this," a woman started slowly, "Is this Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"Hai," she replied.  
  
"You are needed at the hospital. Come quickly."  
  
She paused, and trembled as she spoke, "W-Why?"  
  
"You must come quickly," The other end of the line cut off._  
  
-!End Flashback!-  
  
A shiver trickled slowly up her spine. And she knew. Something had happened to him. Her heart felt cold and her body numb.  
  
But still she ran, hoping she was not right. Hoping she was worrying over nothing. Even still, there was a slight pain of loss.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" a frightened, yet, calm voice shouted from her pocket. "Usagi-chan!? Are you there!?"  
  
Her toe caught on the crack of pavement on the sidewalk, forcing her to fall to the ground. "Itai!"  
  
"Usagi-chan! What's wrong!? Are you there!?"  
  
Painfully, slowly, she reached and brought out a pink communicator. A red symbol was flashing with a resemblance of fire, "Rei-chan?"  
  
"Where were you!?" The temper of the young woman on the other line flared. "We need your," she paused as she let out a cough, "help!" Another sound of choking. "Usagi-chan. Please, we're at the park! Get here as soon as you can!"  
  
"H-hai!" she quivered, "Are you all-"  
  
Static erupted her question and she stared. She stood up shakily and looked ahead of her. Right in front of her was the hospital.  
  
"Minna-chan, gomen nasai," her sapphire eyes were brimmed with tears, as she rushed into the hospital.  
  
-

_I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain  
Every time I hear your name  
  
-_  
  
Usagi ran through the double doors and straight to the young lady at the front desk, who looked up at her in annoyance, "Miss?" Ignoring her, Usagi ran to the end of the hallway. "Miss? Can I help you?"  
  
Noticing the woman at the desk, she bolted to her, "Yes! I just received a call-"  
  
"What is your name?" the woman asked, flipping through the papers in front of her.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi - but that has nothing to do with-"  
  
"No call," the woman snapped.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi stared. "What do you mean?"  
  
"No one has called you."  
  
"But, they did!" She exclaimed. "They called me! I'm here because I was called!" She slammed her fist on the desk. "Something has happened to Mamoru!"  
  
"Full name please?"  
  
"His name is Chiba Mamoru!"  
  
"None," the woman stated again, as she clicked her teeth.  
  
Usagi's temper rose, "But something has happened! Why would someone-"  
  
"Prank."  
  
"Stop interrupting-" She paused. "What?"  
  
"It must have been a prank call," the woman told Usagi, as if she had been talking to a kindergartner. "You know, as in people calling you and ma-"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT A PRANK CALL IS!" Usagi shouted. "But this wasn't one!"  
  
The woman swiftly stood up, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave at once!"  
  
"But it wasn't a prank call! I know it!" Usagi choked out through her sobs. "Something happened to Mamoru!"  
  
"Enough of this nonsense!"  
  
"Bu-" she stopped herself mid-word, remembering Rei. We need your help! Her eyes widened.  
  
The young woman jabbed her finger to the door, "Out!"   
  
Usagi stared for a moment, and then pelted to the exit, hoping to make it to the park in time.  
  
-  
  
_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be  
Till I get over you_

-  
  
She ran as fast as she could, considering the amount of pain she was in already, from the collapse in front of the hospital, to the amount of anger she took out on the woman at the front desk.  
  
I know, she thought. I know something happened to Mamoru.  
  
But what could it be?  
  
Her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the park. She slowly took a step back. No!  
  
Why!?  
  
Her day just got worse. No, not just worse, but horrifying.  
  
There were bodies all over, mangled together, beaten, bloodied, and torn.  
  
No!  
  
They were all unrecognizable. You couldn't have told the difference between child and adult if you even tried.  
  
And then she saw them. Her four best friends. All of whom had risked their lives many times for the greater good, only to have it taken away from them at such an early, yet late age in their life.  
  
She knelt down to the first one and checked for a pulse. Receiving none, she turned the body over. Usagi gasped, and quickly stood up, leaving her. The next two were just as bad, if not worse. Their faces were open in shock, their eyes wide, pupils dilated. Skin wrinkled and hung off the skull. Patches of bloody, dirty hair ripped off.  
  
"B-b-baka," a raspy voice coughed out. "You baka!"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she rushed over to the fourth one.  
  
"U-usagi no baka!"  
  
Tears escaped Usagi's sapphire blue eyes as she held the hand of her best friend, "Rei-chan..."  
  
"Su-sumi-sumimasen," the raven haired priestess gasped out, "I couldn't hold him off..."  
  
Blood escaped from her mouth.  
  
"I know," she started, "I haven't been...the...best friend...to you..."  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi cried, "Don't talk like this. You're going to be alright. We can get you-"  
  
"I want you..." She coughed. "...to know...I always...have...believed....I've...always...believed....in you."  
  
"Rei-chan!"  
  
"S-Sumi-"  
  
No!   
  
"Sumima...Sumimasen...!" Rei squeezed her hand tightly and started to closed her eyes. "Su.....mima..."  
  
"Rei-chan!"  
  
"...sen...."  
  
"**REI-CHAN!**" Usagi grabbed her friends shoulders and shook her, trying to force her awake. Trying to understand why this was happening to her.  
  
Why was this happening to her?  
  
If she had not been so selfish! If she had not gone to the hospital! None of this would have happened!  
  
She wrapped her arms around her own body and rocked back and forth on the ground. Tears pouring from her eyes. How could she have been so blind? So stupid?  
  
She reached down and retrieved the pen from Rei's hand. It was a red pen, with her planetary symbol molded on the top. Moments later, her transformation died, and the power locked itself inside the pen.  
  
She took a blue pen from Ami, a green pen from Makoto, and an orange pen from Minako. Staring at the utensils in her hand, she let out a strangled sigh of guilt. It was all her fault.  
  
-

_Walked through the park, in the evening air  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
I run away but I just can't escape  
Memories of you everywhere  
  
-_  
  
Noises, conversations drifted around her thoughts as she slowly walked home, her eyes watering, her throat dry. Everyone was talking about the disaster at the park, screaming, crying, all of them in denial that they're loved ones were gone.  
  
A pang of guilt hit her as she watched the ambulance race into the park, sirens blaring.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Minna-chan," Usagi whispered. If she hadn't been so selfish, if she hadn't taken the phone call seriously, if she hadn't believed something had happened to Mamoru, then her-  
  
Wait a minute! Where is Mamoru? If he wasn't at the hospital, he should have been fighting at the park with Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. What could have happened to him!?  
  
She bolted down the street once again, her hair frolicking in the wind behind her, but this time, towards Mamoru's apartment. The normal five minute walk seemed to go on for hours as she sprinted down the sidewalk.  
  
Usagi wiped a tear from her sapphire blue eyes. She turned to the clock, 4:45, Mamoru would be getting home in fifteen minutes. I'll wait for him in his room, she thought.  
  
She took the keys out of her pocket and started down the hall. She stopped at the twelfth door and fumbled for the right key. Turning the nob, she stuck the right key in the hole and quietly opened the door.   
  
Her eyes widened in shock. Empty. The room was empty, the television from the middle of the room was gone, the sofa taken out, even the cupboards, still open, didn't even have a single glass within them. Even the pictures, the wallpaper, and the carpet was stripped out.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
She dropped to her knees in shock, still outside of the apartment room. She released her tears and started sobbing in her hands, "No...no no....no....Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Tsukino-san?" A dainty hand lightly rested on her shoulder. "Tsukino-san?"  
  
She stared at the ground, waves of tears flooded out of her sapphire eyes and down her porcelain cheeks, "Iie! Mamo-chan!"  
  
Slowly, the old woman helped Usagi up to her feet. She wrapped her arms around the whimpering girl and rocked her back and forth, soothing her.  
  
Usagi sniffed and looked towards the kind woman, tears still falling, "Is it true Hitori-san?" she whispered.  
  
"Iie! Iie!" she screamed, "It can't be true!"  
  
Usagi shook herself out of the older woman's grip, a crazed look within her eyes. She grabbed the shoulder blades of the plump caretaker and shook her, "Tell me it's not true!"  
  
The black haired woman closed her fudge brown eyes, "I'm so sorry, Tsukino-san. He's been gone, for over a week now."  
  
Rage filled up within the blonde. "**IIE! IT'S NOT TRUE!**" Her hands clasped to her sides in tight fists. "**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!**"  
  
"Tsu-"  
  
"**WHY WOULDN'T I HAVE BEEN TOLD!?**" she thrashed out. Her fist, which was flying toward the wall stopped midway, and whispered, "He told me we'd spend the rest of our lives together..."  
  
She pounded her fist on the wall as she released another sob, "Why..?"  
  
-  
  
_When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go  
  
-_  
  
The blonde haired woman held the four pens close to her heart as her breathing staggered. Still grasping them with her left, her right hand snatched the broach off the bow of the uniform she was wearing. Opening it, she took the ginzuishou out.  
  
She kneeled on the ground and took out the first senshi pen that she touched. She brought her hand up and jammed it back down onto the crystal. The woman hammered away at the crystal. Suddenly a blue light flashed and the pen in her hand shattered, surrounding her. She tried the Mars pen next. The effects the same, it shattered and a red light joined the blue around her. The next two did the same.  
  
Finally she was surrounded by her four inner senshi's auras. Looking to the crystal she noticed there was not even a dent. Not even the smallest glitch. She gave out a strangled cry and brought the ginzuishou up to her chest. The beautiful woman cried for her friends and cried for the agony of still living.  
  
Suddenly a light emitted from it and enveloped everything. She lost consciousness as the ginzuishou floated between her crossed arms and her chest, right under her neckline. Her arms around herself as if she was hugging herself, and yet left room open.  
  
Crystal ribbons danced around her as the light blinded the vision from any onlookers. The last thing she heard was the crystal forming around her body, and then there was silence.  
  
It was there. Out in the middle of the park. There was a beautiful goddess. No one had ever seen her before. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed, in a deep slumber, that no one wanted to disturb her. She was stripped of all clothing, exposed to those surrounding her. But the observers didn't mind, they just thought of her the more ravishing.  
  
And so she slept, for hundreds of years? Maybe thousands of years? No one knows, from generation to generation they watch as the sleeping beauty continue her slumber, until the day when darkness destroyed everything around her. Everything which she had to lose. The lives she had so very hard tried to save. All was lost. And the darkness consumed the planet Earth.  
  
-  
  
_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be  
Till I get over you  
  
-_  
  
hey hey! Its done! And its really really sad! I kno! And thank you for those who have helped me while I've been writing this short, yet very angsty chapter! -sigh-  
  
translations-  
  
Moshi-Moshi: greeting for answering the phone  
hai: yes  
-chan: used as ending to girls names, and also as a term of endearment  
itai: pain, ow  
minna: everyone  
gomen nasai: i am sorry, or excuse me  
nani: what?  
baka/(name)no baka: idiot/(name)'s an idiot  
sumimasen: i am sorry  
-san: used as ending of name to show respect or someone older, normally used like Mr. or Mrs.  
iie: no  
ginzuishou: the silver imperium crystal  
  
I might have missed one, so if anyone doesn't know one in here just ask and I'll tell you what it means!  
  
-  
  
i've got a really great idea on this story and I cant seem to get rid of this idea to work on my other stories, so this'll prolly be updated more then the others for a bit...I'm sorry, but if you're really nice and stuff I might give you a preview of what I have so for on the other stories!  
  
**O! And vote who you want usa to be w/......eventually...  
Trunks or Veggie!  
  
**Now I must sign off! I've been traveling all week and I'm so tired and when I got home I wanted to finish this chapter tonight! So tomorrow I'm going to post this on fanfiction.net!  
  
-BabySerenity   
  
please review!


	2. It's Just A Dream

Alright. Here I am. I'm back for a little bit, I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated, and this is also extremely short, but hear me out. I wrote this whole entire chapter a long time ago, and somehow it got deleted, and I was too lazy to write it all over again. Anyways, I basically let this and all my other stories go, it was actually good to get away from writing a bit. But I got a review and it asked me to continue...so...I did. I wrote as much as I could remember, and I'm just going to leave it at that for a while, mind you, this wasn't even half the length of what it was supposed to be.   
  
And I also edited the last scene of my first chapter, I didn't like it, so I rewrote it a little. The ending of that chapter is still very, very vague, and I want to keep it that way. Only because you will find out what happened in later chapters.  
  
After I post this chapter, I'll see the responses I get....It all just depends on them for what I'm going to do.  
  
**I said I would close the voting after the first chapter, but I'll let everyone keep voting...  
  
Standings:  
  
Veggie 9  
Trunks 5**  
  
Disclaimer: When someone starts to sell them, I'll be the first one in line...  
  
To Never Love Again  
Chapter 2  
  
Last time -  
  
It was there. Out in the middle of the park. There was a beautiful goddess. No one had ever seen her before. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed, in a deep slumber, that no one wanted to disturb her. She was stripped of all clothing, exposed to those surrounding her. But the observers didn't mind, they just thought of her the more ravishing.  
  
And so she slept, for hundreds of years? Maybe thousands of years? No one knows, from generation to generation they watch as the sleeping beauty continue her slumber, until the day when darkness destroyed everything around her. Everything which she had to lose. The lives she had so very hard tried to save. All was lost. And the darkness consumed the planet Earth.  
  
-!-!-!-!-  
  
There were tables and tables set up. Groaning under all the weight. Under all the weight of the amazing dishes cooked by his koi. He could smell the aroma from his chair as a little pile of drool had collected itself upon his bright orange shirt. He grinned an insane grin and rubbed his rumbling stomach.  
  
He looked around as he saw his friends and family splashing in or around the lake. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha and Krillin were momentarily playing marco polo. And Krillin was currently it. Bulma was watching with a smile on her face as she conversed with 18, who was playing with her daughter's hair.   
  
Piccolo was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed, and his green ears and antennas twitching, obviously meditating. And Vegeta, Vegeta was no different from his usual distant and cold self, always staring off into the never-ending blue sky with his narrowed angry eyes.  
  
Tearing his gaze from his friends he slowly - while quietly humming the Mission Impossible Theme Song - tiptoed over to the enchanting meal. Nearing the table, he quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed him.   
  
None. He grinned.   
  
Phase 1. Complete.  
  
Softly, he reached out to grab a slab of meat sitting on the plate. The man brought it up to his mouth and closed his black eyes. He could almost taste the delicious flesh and his mouth slowly closed to claim it as his own.  
  
But before he could figure out the taste of the meat, the theme song abruptly stopped as a large object pelted him over the head. And he slumped to the floor.  
  
-!-!-!-!-  
  
She closed her deep violet eyes and sighed. Standing up from her silver throne drape with dark purple material, the girl slowly walked down the steps and to the double door where two women saluted to her, opening the doors, letting her pass.  
  
The child turned to walk towards her bedroom chambers wen she felt a breeze pass by her and a shout caught her attention. "Hotaru!" She turned around slowly, fully knowing who was calling to her.  
  
A sand-haired man chuckled and stepped out from the shadows. He smiled and ventured over towards her. The child's piercing eyes softened as she nodded in acknowledgment, "What brings you to Saturn, Haruka?"  
  
"Setsuna is what," he grunted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hotaru turned away and started down the long, dark hallway, but not before gesturing to the man to follow, "And what about her?"  
  
"She is not at her kingdom, nor am I or Michiru getting a communication signal."  
  
"And you are wondering if I know of her whereabouts," Hotaru mused. "I am quite ashamed that you have not guessed the reason. We have found someone, Haruka. We have found someone to bring our life and joy back into our worlds."  
  
Haruka stopped short, "Are you saying." he paused and stared Hotaru in the eye. "We can finally bring her back?"  
  
Hotaru smiled mysteriously and opened the set of doors to her right. She went inside leaving Haruka to ponder. He smiled, whispered, "Koneko-chan," and then he took off with the wind.  
  
-!-!-!-!-  
  
The saiyan woke up in a dense fog. He sat up and felt the ground. It felt as hard and as cold as an ice cube. He shivered and stood up, coughing as he inhaled the mist.  
  
A strange sense of security washed over him as he walked through the deserted, cold, terrain. A pitter-patter of feet rang through the black haired man's sensitive ears, and a soft giggle was heard.   
  
He turned around swiftly and started in the direction of the noise. "Goku." He snapped his head up and quickened his pace. A dark spot collected itself together in the mist. A shadow of something. Of someone.  
  
"Son Goku."  
  
Goku tensed and looked for the speaker.   
  
Another chuckle behind him startled him, "Who are you?"  
  
A soft, yet stern voice called out, "Who am I?" it asked. "I am the guardian."  
  
A figure stepped into his line of vision. The figure had long, flowing, green hair held up in a half bun and mysterious red eyes. In her arms, she held a child, an exact replica of her. She set down the mini version of her and walked forward. "I am Sailor Pluto, a guardian of the ultimate power."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku scratched his head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The ultimate power, is from the legend you were told on the planet of Saturn," she stated, sending a smile to the child. "Hotaru informed you of what was to come in the future, did she not?"  
  
Goku blinked, "It was all true?"   
  
The Guardian of Time nodded, "You will take Chibi Pluto with you back to your conscience. There the two of you will vaguely explain your mission." She ignored the saiyans quizzical look. "Chibi Pluto knows probably more about the ultimate power than me. She is my memory, as I place my thoughts within her to record. It is so nice to have a companion in times such as these. Loneliness will shower you if you do not have one."  
  
"Chibi Pluto," Sailor Pluto commanded.  
  
"Hai, sensei?" Pluto's miniature version looked up to her with innocent eyes.  
  
"After you are finished with partial of the story, you will lead Goku and four others with you to Saturn. Meet with Hotaru, and you may come back to guard the Gate of Time while I am gone."  
  
"Hai, sensei. I will do my best!" She giggled and skipped over to Goku.  
  
Goku still had a question left, and so he started to ask, "Why are you not-"  
  
Sailor Pluto waved it off. "I am not able to come with you, I have other duties I must attend to. But we shall meet again." She raised her staff and brought it down harshly on Goku's head. And for the second time that day, he slumped to the floor.  
  
-!-!-!-!-  
  
Goku woke with a splitting headache. His wife standing over him with a frown. She shoved her finger in his face, "You do **NOT** get to eat before everyone else, Goku!"  
  
He lowered his head in shame. "Gomen Chi-chi," He pouted, "It just looks so delicious."  
  
Chi-chi growled, "Your childishness won't work on me, Goku! You'll be last in line to get to eat!"  
  
Behind them Gohan nudged his little brother and they both whispered, "Busted!"  
  
Chi-chi whirled around, "Same to both of you!" They grumbled how unfair she was being as she huffed again, "Do either of you want to eat?"  
  
"Yes mother," they mumbled.  
  
Goku, still pouting, trudged over to his seat. But he studdenly stopped and looked around. He had just remembered his dream, but where was the little girl? He shrugged, thinking nothing of it. It was probably just a dream anyways.  
  
A little ways away...  
  
The young guardian of time rubbed her head as she got up. "Itai!" She sniffed. "That hurt." She shook her head. "Now, where's Goku?"  
  
Her little eyes widened as she realised she couldn't find the man she was to accompany. "Goku?" she called out.  
  
Her dark green hair whisped behind her as she searched through the park. Shit. Pluto isn't going to be happy.   
  
-!-!-!-!-  
  
Thanks to the reviewers!!  
  
**Megan Wheeler - Sharen - Star-chan - AngelKitty - Usagi and vegetal fan - Bunny-chan13  
Angel of the white moon - EoAngel (twice) - Lunar Star - Liz-chan - Miz - koneko neko-chan  
dennis - SamuraiGirl - Shiva - Cindy - Goddess of Ice - Skittles the Sugar Fairy - jgHorseLady  
Dragonpink - AngelDust159**  
  
I told you this would be short....but I can't seem to remember what I did in this chapter   
  
I'm really really really sorry.  
  
Please keep voting on Vegeta or Trunks!!!  
  
Please review!  
  
-babyserenity 


End file.
